Talk:Scholar's Roll
Do we really need a verification needed flag when there's no information to verify? I'm pretty sure it can be assumed that we're not sure that with a Scholar, Scholar's Roll gives ?% Conserve MP. --Mikauk 02:55, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Testing If we really don't know the stats, shouldn't we treat this like drop rates and let people enter data? I do have data on rolls 11 and 10 I've been collecting I did this using Cor/Rdm. The spells cast was deodorize, a nice 10mp number. It would Conserve MP 10-50% in what would seem random. Some spells on roll 10 would use 5, 8, or 9 mp for a 10 mp spell. Roll 10 was 4/28 spells had conserve MP trait, or 14%, i'll add more data as I have it. Roll 11 was 3/17 spells had conserve MP trait, or 17% though the 3 times it triggered were 50% I'll continue testing between waiting for parties, the above numbers are solo without a Scholar.--DarkTrance 05:02, 19 January 2009 (UTC) More counts 11 now = 5/36 14% 10 now = 4/48 8% Despite luckier rolls, maybe the spell was unlucky. Would note that twice it was 40% reduction on 11. 20 in a row of roll 10 were without Conserve MP. --DarkTrance 08:43, 19 January 2009 (UTC) More data 11 is now 8/47 17%, 10 now 6/57 10.57, 2 is 1/10 10%. Will continue to add data, will post information at 100 rolls worth of data for each, if their is no objection. While it's a bit early to say, it looks like the numbers are similar to Fighter's and Rogue's Roll--DarkTrance 14:06, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Got 0/10 on 11. Changed the format of the table with the "Drop rate" template and posted on Corsair Forums to see if we can collect more information for this, hopefully no one will mind the edit, but this seems better than just leaving them with ??. Once the actual stats come in, it should be easy to plug them in. Not the same as conserve Mp trait quoting "When Conserve MP activates, the cost of the spell will be reduced to n/16 * (original cost), rounded down, where n is an integer ranging from 8 to 15. All possible values of n have an approximately equal chance to occur. " so Conserve MP when it triggers is n/16 and basically it'll be 50% or more of spell cost reduction... I've only seen the 8/16 and less... indicating that the effect of the roll is less than that, as times it was 10% reduction instead of the 8/16ths+ reduction. May also be that with a 10mp spell testing, that I may be missing some of the smaller reductions, i.e. 50 mp spell saving 1 mp would still techincally count as triggering. regardless, I'll continue to do as I have until I have more information to suggest doing otherwise would be better. I may try and find a spell around 16mp, assuming that it's a ??/16th measurement. --DarkTrance 09:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to point out your understandong of conserve mp is wrong. It reduces the cost to n/16 where n is 8 to 15. Meaning at best you'll get 50% mp cost. Another thing to point out for testing sake is, how much the cost is reduced is not what you're testing only if it is reduced at all. Prinnysmash 20:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC)